vivencias
by BrassYumiru
Summary: serie de 10 mini drables contadas por Sasuke desde su partida de Konoha hasta su encuentro con Naruto 3 años más tarde. advertencia contiene varios spoilers manga
1. Chapter 1

**Llegada**

Finalmente, después de caminar por varias horas y de escaparme de mis perseguidores, he llegado hasta este lugar… este maldito lugar que huele a remedios, sangre y carne podrida…

-bienvenido…- me dijo sentado en una silla muy rustica- Sasuke-kun…-

- que bueno que has llegado- se acomodo sus gafas – ahora mismo curo esas heridas-

-no es necesario- el dolor de mis heridas apagan el ardor que siento en mi pecho

- je- sonrío- Kabuto deja a Sasuke-kun…- su horrenda mirada se posó en mí- después de todo… finalmente ha venido hasta nosotros-

Si finalmente he recurrido a esta víbora asquerosa y a este médico psicópata… ya no tendré que ir a estúpidas misiones ninjas, ni tendré que soportar los acosos de fans enloquecidas, ni aguantar a un sensei que tiene la cabeza puesta a un libro que ha de decir sarta de porquerías… y sobre todo no podré burlarme del más idiota ninja… mi único amigo, Naruto.

_

* * *

_

Hola de nueva cuenta, ahora me presento ante ustedes con este nuevo proyecto. Esta serie de 10 mini drables que son planteados desde el punto de vista de Sasuke. Sinceramente estoy tratando de que el Sasuke de mi historia se parezca lo más posible al verdadero.

_Bueno, este primer Sasuke lo plantee asi porque para esas fechas aun tenía algo de amabilidad y consideración hacia Naruto._

_Por favor espero sus comentarios… seré muy feliz_

_p.d. pronto subire el ultimo capitulo de "un día confuso"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Karin**

Han pasado ya cinco meses desde que llegué aquí… y en ese tiempo mi fuerza, mi resistencia, mi condición… todo a mejorado, cada vez soy más y más fuerte. Sin embargo… tengo que soportar algunas cosas…

- que fastidio- dije para mi mismo, y con justa razón…

Una chica un poco tímida, o al menos eso creo, se paseaba por las instalaciones, normalmente no me molestaría, pero es de ese tipo de personas que su sola presencia me desagrada…

-¿Quién es ella?- le pregunté al médico psicópata

- ¿interesado?- si pudiera tener el mangekyou, definitivamente le hubiera matado- jum- suspiró con desagrado- es Karin-

-Karin…- repetí… más que nada, por lo raro del nombre, a mi parecer.

Ella nos miró, acomodo sus anteojos, pareció sonrojarse, luego enojarse y se dio media vuelta. No hay duda que me molesta… con esos cambios de humor, ese cabello brillante, esa ropa estrafalaria y ese aire de superioridad… ella es sumamente molesta… y lo es… porque me recuerda a Naruto.

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció? Como Sasuke esta en la guarida de Orochimaru, decidí por presentar a una del "team hebi", es decir, Karin. Lo se, lo se, a muchas no les agrada, pero es necesaria incluirla en las vivencias, recuerden que en el manga se dice que la conoció mientras entrenaba en esos tres años._

_Espero sus comentarios sobre el drabble. Por favor dejadme un review… los review son la inspiración de los autores._


	3. Chapter 3

**Drogas**

Llevo dos horas lanzando shurikens a blancos móviles, sin embargo no he podido darle a ninguno de los que están a más de 70 metros… esto es frustrante… ¡¡debo ser capaz de hacerlo!!

- veo que te cuesta Sasuke-kun…- dijo una voz totalmente reconocible.

- ¿Qué te importa?- él sonrió y me entregó unas pastillas en mi mano, las miré y…-jódete- le contesté

-tienes que tomártelas-

Primero muerto antes de tragarme las porquerías que prepara Kabuto…

- olvídalo-

- si quieres matar a tu hermano, necesitaras ser más fuerte- le mire rencorosamente, y antes de que él pudiera notarlo, le quite las malditas pastillas y me las trague…- vaya… que rápido eres- sonrió- cuando te interesa alguna cosa-

- mfp- refunfuñe

- ahora… vuelve a lanzar una shuriken…- me dijo

- …- y lancé otra shuriken… para mi sorpresa pude darle al blanco más lejano… al parecer las porquerías de Kabuto si funcionan.

- ¿ves? si me haces caso y me tratas con respeto, te aseguro que serás más fuerte- acomodo sus anteojos, me observo con esa mirada maliciosa y se marcho.

- enfermo…- ¿cree que por decirme eso le haré caso?… ¿acaso cree que rogaré?

¿Quién cree que soy?… soy Sasuke Uchiha, no soy inocente…ni amable…ni crédulo…y mucho menos agradecido… no soy y nunca seré un Naruto…

Porque él nunca… jámas… hubiera caído tan bajo como para tomar estas drogas…

* * *

_Hola a todas… ¿adivinen?… ya casi esta listo el final de "sentimientos ingenuos", si lo se "¡por fin esta chamaca se digno a terminarlo!"… pero… los Lemmons no son mi fuerte…_

_En fin, aquí les traje el tercer drable… esta vez metiéndole algo del lado malo de Sasuke… T-T ¿¡por que te fuiste Sasuke-kun!? ( Naruto: ¡traeré a ese teme dattebayo!)_

_Por favor no olviden dejarme un comentario… aunque sea chiquito… y recuerden, __**no necesitan estar registrados para dejarme un review**__, asi que opriman "go" y dejen algo ¡¡onegai!!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Suigetsu**

Me encontraba entrenando en una de las instalaciones de la cueva que llama Orochimaru "castillo", bueno… lo hacía hasta que un idiota me interrumpió…

- asi que tu eres el nuevo conejillo de indias de Orochimaru…- me limite a activar mi sharingan como señal de cuidado, generalmente eso es suficiente para que cualquiera me deje en paz…- ¿crees que con enseñarme ese estúpido doujutsu me asustaré?-

-deberías- le advertí

- ja, me asustaría un poco si tú fueras el famoso "Itachi Uchiha", pero solo eres su hermano tonto- ¡suficiente! mi paciencia se agotó y he lanzado varias kunais, las suficientes para inmovilizarlo…

Sin embargo el sujeto no se quito… ni siquiera se asusto… y las kunais lo atravesaron…

- eres asqueroso- le dije al ver que las "heridas" que le habían provocado las mencionadas kunais, en vez de arrojar sangre solo eran agua…

- mi nombre, niñato, es Suigetsu…- me sonrió con esos filosos dientes- … deberías tener más consideración…-

- me vale una mierda tu puto nombre- dije molesto, ¿Quién demonios se cree?

- Suigetsu- una voz llamó tras nosotros- es hora de que te vayas- era la serpiente…

El solo le miró con desagrado… apretó los puños, apuesto que él si es su "conejillo de indias", y camino rumbo a él, claro, sin antes decirme con altanería…

-creo que nos veremos en otra ocasión…- y sin más se marchó, y con él la serpiente…

Este lugar esta lleno de gente fastidiosa, personas tan asquerosas, tan repulsivas, tan frívolas…no saben las ganas que tengo de escuchar una de las estupideces de Naruto, por desgracia… eso nunca volverá a ocurrir… esos días han acabado, para siempre.

* * *

_Lo se, lo se... ¿Por qué eres tan cruel y haces que Sasuke diga algo asi?... bueno, en esas fechas yo creo que se resigno a nunca regresar a Konoha. ¿me comprenden?... cada vez más y más se olvida de lo que quiso, y se resigna a perder todo con tal de vengarse._

_¡¡gracias por sus lindo comentarios!!... ya les mande contestación a todos. Ya saben, tardado pero de que les contesto, les contesto. Por favor no olviden dejar su comentario. ¡¡gracias!!_

_p.d. LUKAS21: me inspiro en canciones, también me inspiro en ver más allá de lo que se ve, o también piensa una historia. Sobre que te gustaría escribir, y yo te ayudo a formarla ¿te parece?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Festejo**

Hoy es un día de lo más fastidioso… el peor día del año… el más hipócrita... el más odioso... el día en que deseo que todo el mundo desaparezca… hoy es mi cumpleaños.

Todo pasó normalmente, Orochimaru se vanagloriaba con su fuerza y poder, Kabuto le hizo de enfermera, al recetarle quien sabe que cosas para sus pútridos brazos, y de medico psicópata, al ir a ver a sus "conejillos"… hubo gritos de ayuda, un nuevo olor a sangre que se mezclaba con los anteriores, y un fuerte aroma a remedios… lo normal en la guarida de la serpiente rastrera, alias Orochimaru.

Ja, lo admito, esto es perfecto. Esto es mucho mejor que si hubiera pasado mi cumpleaños en Konoha, es decir, ¿Quién querría que todos sus compañeros le dijeran un "feliz cumpleaños" solo porque es la fecha? o ¿recibir regalos inútiles que se apilarán junto al polvo? Pues tengo que admitirlo, me han dado muchos obsequios que solo apilo, a excepción de algunos que simplemente les arrojo a la basura.

¿Comer un pastel horrorosamente dulce? No entiendo como puede haber personas que le encanta comer uno de esos, con los adornos llamativos, la eterna leyenda "feliz cumpleaños" y relleno de fresas, duraznos o chocolate.

Y para rematar, un cumpleaños en Konoha representaría perder un día de entrenamiento, claramente efectivo, por pasarlo entre abrazos y felicitaciones de todos tus conocidos…

¿Quién querría tal estupidez?…

… yo querría… porque se que **él **haría todo eso por mí… y que a pesar de todo, lo disfrutaría.

* * *

_Lo se, me tarde, pero ando en época de exámenes... ¡¡me voy a la universidad!!_

_Je, esta vez tome el tema de "cumpleaños", porque me imagine los sentimientos de Sasuke respecto a sus cumples… ya saben, el bastante arisco._

_Sobre lo de "él", si se dieron cuenta, cada vez olvida, o trata de hacerlo, a Naruto. Y ahora a comenzado no mencionando su nombre._

_Por favor déjenme sus comentario, ya saben que todo es bien recibido._


	6. Chapter 6

**Juugo**

Ya han pasado un año desde que ingresé a este lugar. Mis habilidades son inigualables, mi fuerza, velocidad, jutsus. He estado practicando una variación del chidori, y realmente me están gustando los resultados, por ahora solo puedo hacerlos con ayuda del sello maldito, pero pronto podré hacerlo sin necesidad de este.

Hoy me he enterado de algo respecto al sello, al parecer alguien, que no es Orochimaru, es el verdadero creador del sello maldito. Esto lo se gracias a que Karin me lo ha contado, después de todo no es tan malo que la chica sea una admiradora mía… siempre y cuando tenga información interesante.

-Te digo Sasuke- se acerco a mí- el tipo es toda una rareza-puso su cabeza en mi hombro, a lo que yo solo trate de moverme, más esta se inclinó aun más- vino por voluntad propia hasta la guarida de Orochimaru-

-¿razón?- dije lo más cortante posible.

- no lo se, pero créeme que es extraño- dijo Karin mientras hacia un mohín.

- ¿Por qué?-

-Su nombre y apariencia son rarísimos, se llama Juugo, es muy alto, tiene un cuerpo enorme, ojos de desquiciado y un cabello naranja que se ve a kilómetros a la redonda- sonrío- Digo, ¿el naranja no es un color demasiado chillante y llamativo para un ninja?- no se porque… pero Karin me estaba fastidiando- es decir, un ninja vestido de naranja sería como un "tiro al blanco"-

Suficiente. Me paré enojado, lo que provocó que Karin casi se golpeara la cabeza por recargarse tanto en mí. Realmente me importaba poco lo que le pasara, estaba muy enojado.

-¡Espera Sasuke-kun!- me rogó. Me detuve y sin saber la razón, le contesté…

-Me gusta el color naranja- y me fui sin decir más…

* * *

_No tengo excusa, pensé en abandonar la serie de drabbles… pero hoy me entró nostalgia, así que la retomé de nuevo. Gracias por leer, y disculpen las molestias._

_¡¡nos vemos en el próximo drabble!!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Piel**

Si bien, hoy no es un día precisamente diferente, si había una clara diferencia. Kabuto me examinaba lo más minuciosamente posible, y cada cinco malditos minutos me pedía que abriera mis ojos para echarles una mirada. En lo personal, me desagrada cada minuto que esté con él, bueno… mejor él, que la serpiente.

- Sasuke-kun no estás tomando la medicina que te he recetado-

-tu medicina sabe peor que la mierda-

- ¿has comido mierda?- me dijo desafiante

- todos los días desde que he estado aquí- le respondí de inmediato.

Kabuto solo me miró como si tratara de asesinarme, lástima, si llegase a cometer esa idiotez, la víbora no se lo perdonaría, después de todo, mi cuerpo es muy importante.

- si no tomas los medicamentos tu piel se empalidecerá más de lo que estas- no me interesa, la piel pálida, he sido pálido desde que nací.

Una vez me dijo esa frase se dispuso a marcharse, y una vez que lo hizo me quede inmóvil mientras veía el frasco de las "vitaminas"… mi mirada se perdió y por un momento pensé en un chico que nunca necesitaría alguna vitamina… su piel era como si se hubiera asoleado todo el día…

Sacudí mi cabeza bruscamente, ya estaba pensando en estupideces, cogí la medicina y la vacíe en menos de un segundo. Quizás, no sea tan malo que tu piel sea más tostada.

* * *

otro pequeño Drabble, que se une a la colección, tranquilos... no lo dejaré colgado... solo he tenido otros asuntos que atender... jajaja. pero bueno.

¡¡¡dejen review!!


End file.
